


Let Me Love You

by GingerHeart



Category: This Means War (2012), Tuck Hansen - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meeting, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHeart/pseuds/GingerHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for Mel, as she loves Tuck so much :) </p><p>Anna Roberts life is about to change, she just doesn't know it yet. She's got a great job, one fat cat and lives a pretty quite life. She doesn't have time for a relationship but<br/>a chance encounter with a handsome and charming man might change her mind. It all started when she picked up his coffee order by mistake. Would she be willing to let this man charm her even though she knew very little about him.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee, Tea and Smiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomcanspankmehardy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tomcanspankmehardy).



> **The first chapter is a bit of a filler...**

She stood by the counter, waiting for her coffee order. The same one she got every morning for her and Elaine, her boss and second mom. She had moved to Seattle two years ago and lucked up on her job with Elaine through a temporary agency. They hit it off and Elaine hired her full time after a month. She'd spent holidays with Elaine and her family as she was alone.  
She felt her purse vibrate; she reached inside and pulled out her phone. Answering in a sing song voice, "Good morning boss"  
Elaine's voice gave away the panic. "How soon can you be here? There is a huge problem with the soft ware; it can't find the financials for the last two years"  
She looked at her watch, "I can be there in fifteen minutes, don't panic, we will figure it out like we always do"  
"Just hurry Anna, you know how I can't handle this" almost laughing. She hung up the phone and put it back in her purse. She heard the girl at the counter call out three names at once. She walked over and picked up the carrier with the two cups brushing an arm in a blue suit jacket. Without looking up, she says "Oh, I'm sorry" gathering up the carrier with the two cups in it. She turns and makes her way to the door.  
She picks up her step the two blocks down the street. She barely catches the elevator and exhales deeply once the doors are closed. She greets the receptionist, “Morning Becca” smiling at her. Becca smiles back and points down the hall towards Elaine’s office.  
"Morning Anna, you better get in there. It's bad" Becca's voice soft.  
"Oh boy, thanks for the heads up love" turning making her way down to Elaine's office. She turns the door and sees her sitting at her desk; her head in her hands, her shoulders slumped.  
"Elaine, here is your coffee....” She picks up the cup and notices it is marked tea, “Dang it, I must have grabbed someone else's order. I am so sorry. I can run back."  
"No, no. we have to work on this." Elaine's voice strained.  
Becca pages in Elaine's office, "Anna, can you pick up please?"  
Anna looks puzzled but picks up the phone, "Yes Becca"  
In a faint whisper, Becca tells her "There is the sexiest man here who says he believes you have his coffee and tea. Jesus Christ, his voice and accent. Get out here now and look sharp" the phone clicking in her ear before she could respond.  
She gathered up the carrier, Elaine watching her "Where are you going?"  
“Well it seems this belongs to a handsome gentleman who is at reception, waiting to retrieve it. He has our coffee" turning around to grin and then heading out the door, as she rounds the corner, she sees him sitting, reading the paper. The blue jacket, she realizes it was his arm she bumped at the coffee shop. Her mouth turns up into a smile as she makes her way to him. Her heels clicking on the tile floor, he slowly scans his eyes up, seeing her shoes, then her long legs in the yellow suit. His eyes search for hers and he immediately smiles back at her, standing up.  
She gushes, thrusting the carrier out "Oh, I am so sorry. That's what I get for being in a hurry. I am sorry you had to go to this much trouble"  
He chuckled, "It's quite alright, it happens to all of us. I thought you might like your coffee instead of my tea." He extended his hand, "Hello, I'm Tuck"  
She sat the carrier down, trying to compose her thoughts. Silently thinking to herself Tuck, Tuck Fu...No, stop that! She places her hand in his, the warmth enveloping hers. "Hi, I'm Anna, nice to meet you Tuck"  
"I really do appreciate it and I am so sorry but I am dealing with a little crisis right now. Please forgive me. It was nice to meet you."  
He smiled at her, "Oh my, well I shall not keep you. It was very nice to meet you too. I do hope you get your crisis worked out." He picked up the carrier and made his way to the elevator. He paused, stopped, turning around, grinning and winking at her. His blue gray eyes twinkling, she was sure of it.  
She flashed a toothy smile to him and picked up her carrier. As she entered Elaine's office, she heard her voice but she was thinking of one that was deeper.  
'Anna, Anna? Whoo Hoo" Elaine chimed at her.  
She snapped out of her day dream, "Oi, yes right, let's get this fixed."  
"Are you alright, you seem a light winded and flushed darling"  
"Oh yes, I am fine. He was a very nice English gentleman. "She turned her head, biting her thumb.. She quickly whipped her head back around, standing up, pacing as she wringed her hands.  
"Oh ok, he was gorgeous and nice. I know we just talked for a minute but Elaine, oh my god" her cheeks hurting from smiling so big.  
Elaine laughed, “Oh my, he really did make an impression on you huh? Your cheeks are flushed”  
She laughed and turned her head away. “Oh hell, it was a five minute encounter; I can’t have my heads in the clouds.” Elaine laughed harder, “Well I don’t think any man has made an impression on me like that in just a five minute span. Hmmmmmm”  
"Anyway, let's get this fixed, alright" turning around to work on Elaine's computer. They spent a majority of the morning comparing paper numbers to what she managed to retrieve. It was long, slow work but they were near the end. Finally at two in the afternoon, she looked over at Elaine. "I have got to grab a sandwich or something, I am starving"  
Elaine looked up, "Oh good, I am too. Let's get Becca to pick up something for us." She picked up the phone and paged Becca. "Will you please order our usual from Enrico's Deli? Thank you dearie" hanging the phone back up. Five minutes later Becca paged into Elaine's office. "Anna, you have a delivery that has to be signed for. They won't let me sign for it"  
"Ok, I will be right up." looking at Elaine with a puzzled look on her face.  
She made her way to reception and there stood a very sweet white haired gentleman. He wore a green uniform with a cap. He was holding a small and delicate flower arrangement. She smiled as she greeted him, "Anna I presume?" he asked  
"Yes sir, I am Anna."  
"Please sign here"; holding out his clipboard for her. She scribbled her name and took the glass vase from him. She caught a whiff of the roses in the arrangement. She sat the vase down on the reception table, lifting the card; curious as to whom they were from. It was a stunning arrangement of pink sweetheart roses, white baby's breath, and delicate fern greenery. She opened the envelope sliding the card out, her mouth a full smile..  
"Anna,  
It really was lovely to meet you; perhaps we could meet for coffee in the am, around 7? I'll be there, Best wishes for the rest of your day to be pleasant.  
Tuck  
She felt like she was back in junior high, when she had her first puppy love crush. The butterflies and nervousness and can't believing this is happening to her thought. She sat them on her desk, sitting back in her chair, admiring them and unable to wipe the smile off her face. Elaine gushed over them and the card from Tuck.  
As she lay in bed that night, she turned over, tucking her hand under her cheek, she looked over at the flowers in the moonlight. She smiled softly to herself as she fell asleep. She awoke before the alarm, her stomach in knots. She padded to the bathroom, turning on the water, letting it heat it up. She turned on her iPod, her morning routine, pushing play and removing her clothes, throwing them in the hamper. As she was scrubbing her head, she had thoughts of his smile. She sang along to Justin Timberlake. She dried off, wrapping the towel around her. She went over to her closet, selecting a black suit and a lavender shirt to wear underneath it. She had decided she would go for a more subdued look to meet him for coffee plus she had two meetings. She took the clothes and laid them on her bed. She applied her makeup carefully, dried her hair and pinned it up.  
After glancing at the clock, she picked up her purse and made her way outside, locking up behind her. She hailed a cab to the coffee shop as she didn't want to be late. She got out, paid the driver and crossed the street.  
He spotted her immediately. Her black pea coat's collar pulled up, the way her legs seemed to go on forever in her black heels. He watched her come in, her eyes scanning the room looking for him. He met her gaze and gave her his toothy smile. Her lips curled up and she made her way to him.  
"Good Morning" greeting him  
He leaned in and kissed her cheek, causing her to stand still. She'd never had those kind of feelings about a man before. Just a light kiss on the cheek and she could feel the warmth in her stomach. It terrified her.  
His mouth against her ear, "Good morning, you are stunning this morning. Everyone watched you walk in"  
She laughed softly, her cheeks blushing as she hung her head down. "Oh stop, they were looking at a mad woman in a tizzy, that's all"  
"Oh Anna" he chuckles  
She loves how he says her name, the way it sounds when it rolls off of his tongue. "I need coffee please" her eyes pleading with him  
"Oh dear, yes, let's get that taken care of." as he places his hand in the middle of her back, guiding her towards the counter. She smiles proudly, noticing a couple of women gawk at him. She chuckles to herself, "What's so funny eh?" he asks  
"Oh nothing, honest" They place their order and go back and forth over who is paying. Finally the cashier tells them one pay this time one pay tomorrow. They agreed.  
He guided her to a set of comfy overstuffed chairs by the fireplace. It was more private in the back. She sat down, crossing her ankles. He couldn't help but cast his down at her defined legs. He imaged that her skin was very soft to the touch and that she wore faint scented perfume, nothing over powering or strong. She preferred perfumed soaps and lotions. He was good at reading people; it's what he did on his job.  
He was pretty sure she was the real deal; he wanted to get to know her better anyway. She smiled at him, taking a sip of her coffee. She brought it down and held it in her lap. Through her dark lashes she cast her eyes to him, smiling. "Tuck, thank you so much for the beautiful flowers. I can't believe you sent pink sweetheart roses, they are my favorite. I love cottage roses. I know you didn't know that but still, it made me very happy and I smiled all day long"  
He grinned at her, "Oh that was fate for sure. No I didn't know you liked pink but something told me you liked cottage roses, I do too. They remind me of home. Your lovely auburn hair and pink are just meant to go together. I am glad you enjoyed them and thank you for meeting me for coffee. I know we just met but I would like to meet you again for coffee tomorrow."  
She smiled wider, "Oh, I would love to meet you tomorrow for coffee."  
They chatted about numerous subjects; about moving there and her cat Fat Albert. "You must tell me how he got that name." he chuckled. She grinned, "Well I found him outside my apartment, in the cold and rain. He was a little butterball. I've always had a fascination with Prince Albert...so when I brought him in, he ate like a greedy little pig. Hence Fat Albert, he has managed to keep up with his name too. He weighs almost twenty pounds" laughing  
He laughed at some of her tales about her cat. He told her about moving here and skimmed over his job in detail. He wasn't ready to tell her that yet. They were having such a good time that when he glanced up, he couldn't believe it had been an hour and half already. 'Oh Anna, I'm sorry. I've got to dash; I've got a meeting in twenty minutes. He pulled out a pen. "May I please have your number?"  
She smiled up at him, taking the pen from him, scribbling her number on a napkin. "It's alright, you better get going" she tilted her head up, "We have a standing coffee date tomorrow. Thank you and I hope you have an easy day too" handing him the napkin. He clasped his hand over hers, holding it for a moment as he took the napkin from her.  
He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, "I will call you this evening. Have a lovely day beautiful" turning, walking out the door and hailing a cab. She stood there for a few minutes; the feel of his lips on her skin along with the stubble that grazed her cheek froze her."  
Her work day was easy but productive. She made her way into the apartment and Fat Albert greeted her. "There’s my big boy. Oh I missed you today." scooping down to pick up her cat. He nuzzled her nose and started purring, she made her way to the kitchen, sitting him down. She opened a can of food, pulling down his little plate and dumping it on the plate. She sat it down and he began eating. She flipped on her speaker bar in the living room, listening to her coffee house playlist. She removed her shoes, then her clothes. She put on her favorite old T Shirt from college, yoga pants and her comfy house shoes. She popped a frozen healthy dinner in the microwave, poured herself a glass of wine, she sat at the kitchen table, eating her dinner, drinking her wine and listening to her music. She washed up her silverware and poured herself another glass. She had to think about if she wanted a third one. As she put her handle on the door handle, she heard her phone ring.  
She didn't know the number and not sure if it was him or her client that was supposed to call.  
"Anna Roberts", her voice even and monotone.  
"Good evening Anna" his voice raspy and making her blush. She was glad he was on the phone and not able to see her in person. Suddenly she became shy just by the sound of his voice. She stammered and replied “Go….Good evening Tuck.”  
“How was your day? I hope it was better than yesterday” his voice sweet and deep.  
“Oh it was much better. How was yours?”  
“It was good, very busy and I was in a lot of boring meetings. How’s Sir Fat Albert this evening?” chuckling  
She lightly laughed, “Oh the king is quite well. He is lying in my lap, purring along. He has such a hard life, really”  
They chatted about neutral things, he telling her about an upcoming trip he was going to take, and she about her dinner plans with her family coming up. She told him all about her three older brothers and nieces and nephews. She glanced up at the clock, smiling at the fact they had been chatting for almost two hours. She stifled a yawn which he caught, “Ah, well I better let you go so that you can sleep. I am really looking forward to our coffee date in the morning.”  
She smiled and cradled the phone up to her ear, “Yeah, I have a busy day tomorrow. I am looking forward to it also; I will see you at seven. Sleep tight and sweet dreams”  
“Sweet dreams Anna, goodnight”,pressing end on his phone. She sat there smiling to herself, petting Fat Albert. He looked up at her, stood up and stretched as she scratched his back. He rubbed his head under her chin as she pulled him close. “Fat Albert, it seems that I have an admirer, how lovely is that?” He started purring and rubbed her nose. “Oh alright, let’s go to bed, you old grump” getting off the couch, turning off the lamp. As she snuggled under the covers, she felt Fat Albert jump on the bed; he took his usual spot at the foot curling up. She turned on her side, admiring her flowers still, as she drifted off to sleep, Tuck’s face popped in her head.


	2. Let's Do Something Fun Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna is persuaded to play hookey from work and spend the day with Tuck......

Fat Albert rubbing under her chin purring woke her up. She rolled over and glanced at the clock “Really Fat Albert, it’s five fifteen, we could have slept until 6” rubbing his head. He meowed at her, “Ok, ok, I am getting up. Bossy”, laughing. She threw back the covers and headed down the hall to the kitchen. She gave him fresh water and his breakfast and made her way to the bathroom, turning on her iPod, the music filling the room. She turned on the shower and let it heat up as she brushed her teeth, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She found herself thinking of him and a smile spread across her lips.

She hopped in the shower and sang along with the song playing. She stepped out, wrapping a towel around herself, turning on the closet light and selecting what she was going to wear for their second coffee date. She knew it was a little chilly outside as she had glanced at the weather last night to be sure it wasn’t going to rain. It always rained in Seattle, must be why he likes it here, and must remind him of home weather wise. Her phone started ringing; she picked it up smiling at his name on the caller ID.

‘Good morning Anna’

“Good morning Tuck.”

“So, do you have a busy day scheduled?”

“Oh no, In fact, I just saw where both of my meetings got rescheduled”

“Well darling, how do you feel about playing hooky with me today? “

She grinned and softly replied “I don’t know, I mean there is…” pausing for a moment “Oh hell, why not. Life is too short to not call in sick every once in a while”

He laughed “I’ll meet you at the coffee shop at 7:30, dress comfortable”

“Alright, see you then” hanging up

She called her office, “Becca, I am not coming in today. You can text me if you need me but I won’t be answering phone calls. Thanks” hitting end. She put on her jeans and selected a cream cable knit sweater as the weather was a little cool and she wasn’t quite sure what he had planned for them.

She walked into the coffee shop forty five minutes later, her lips automatically curling into a smile when she locked eyes with him. He casts his eyes up and down her, “Well you look lovely, and shall we have our coffee first? I have a place I would like to take you. That is, if you would trust my driving” laughing.

She smiled at him, “Thank you and yes, we can get them to go if you would like”

“Yes, let’s do that, the drive shouldn’t take too long but I would like to get a head start”

She put her finger on her chin, “Hmmmm, I don’t know, are you reckless?” grinning

He laughs, ‘Oh well yes I can be at times, but not today”

He places his hand in the middle of her back, gently guiding her. He stops to open the car door for her, and closes it as she settles in her seat. He gets in and puts his keys in the ignition, looking over at her, “Well darling, how do you feel about a little road trip?”

She smiles softly, “Sounds perfect to me. I guess you aren’t going to tell me where we are going”

He chuckles, “Well no, that would ruin the surprise’’ taking her hand, putting it up to his mouth and brushing his lips across her knuckles. He placed it back down on his thigh and laced his fingers with hers.

She liked the way his skin was warm against hers; she could smell his aftershave in the car. Somehow she just knew it would be a spicy woodsy scent, it suited him perfectly. She cast her eyes over at him; he was smiling as he kept his eyes on the road. “It’s lovely out, would you like to put the top down?” he asks her.

“Oh yes, that would be nice”

He pushed the button and the top came down on the car, she could feel the wind blowing her hair and the warm sun on her face. He turned off the main highway onto the old two lane road that went up the mountain. The leaves were bright shades of red, yellow and orange. “Oh my, the trees are so beautiful this time of year”

He looked over at her and smiled, “Yes they are. Very lovely indeed”, they chatted about work, the new diner that opened and trivial things. As they topped the mountain, he took another county road and headed down towards it. “Wow, this really is far back huh?” she questioned

“Ah yes but it will be worth it darling, just be patient”

She grinned at him, "Patience is not one of my better qualities"  
He chuckled softly, "Ahhhh, well we shall have to work on that"

She spots a road sign welcoming them to the small town of Fayetteville. "Oh I've never been here before, it is beautiful"  
"It's one of my favorite secret spots and I think you will like it a lot" smiling as he finds a parking spot near the curb. She looks around and sees little shops up and down the street. "Oh I love little hometown shops like this, they just always have such pretty and unique things in them"  
He hops out and walks to her side of the car, smiling at her as he opens the door. He extends his hand and she takes it, getting out of the car  
"Good darling, we can go into as many as you like"  
"Really?"  
"Really, this is your day; we are going to do whatever you would like today"  
She beams at him and loops her arm in his, as they walk across the street. She pauses for a moment looking around.  
"Something wrong darling? he asks  
"Oh" she laughs, "I just can't decide which one to go into first"  
He laughs, "Well that is a tough choice. What are you feeling, knick knacks, old books, pottery, hmmmm?"  
"Well that didn't help ya goose" playfully smacking his hand. She looks to her right and sees an old house that has been turned into a shop and points at it.  
"That one, I want to go into that one - Belinda's Brick N Brack"  
"Alright love, that is where we shall begin" leading her to the store, as he pushes open the cranky old door, the bell on it rings.  
She instantly smells the aroma of cinnamon and cloves, and the old floor creaks underneath their feet. He stays back a little to give her space to explore and picks up a book, looking inside. She browses around, glancing at the lovely things in the shop. She stops at a glass cases, staring inside.  
A silver headed lady with a colorful scarf on her head comes over, "Can I help you with anything ma'am" her voice soft and sweet  
She looks up and meets her glance, smiling at her. "Oh yes, may I please see that ring" pointing at the velvet box.  
"Of course dear" taking the box out of the cabinet. She took the ring out and smiled while she looked at it.  
"It is such a beautiful ring, I bet there is a story behind it" her smile widening at that thought.  
Tuck couldn't help but overhear the conversation but stayed back just watching her.  
"Oh try it on dear" the sweet lady prodding her, "Go on, I bet it will be a perfect fit"  
She smiled, "Well it is beautiful" as she slipped it on her finger, admiring it.  
"You don't find many Lindy Star rings anymore"  
"No, they are a rare find.It looks stunning on your tiny hand"  
"Oh thank you" as she held out her hand admiring it.  
Tuck walked around acting like he was browsing as he listened more to their conversation.  
"Well, it belonged to a lovely young lady who was just about your age. She was such a sweet girl, with two babies. She got hooked up with the wrong man, sold it to me and left town with her two babies to make a fresh start. She's never been back and well, the kids are grown now. She met a nice man, got married and from what I hear, is very happy"  
"I hope someone as special as she was buys it." smiling at her  
Tuck walked over, "See anything you like?" he asks  
"Oh yeah, a lovely ring. A lindy star ring to be exact, holding out her hand for him to see. They don't make them anymore. I always wanted one growing up but sadly, never got it. Maybe one day"  
"Ah yes, maybe one day" he said. "Want to look around some more?"  
"Nah, I would like to go into that candle shop across the street though. If that is alright with you"  
"Of course, I tell you what, you go on ahead and I will catch up. I am going to go next door and put our name on the list for lunch"  
"Alright, I will see you in a few"  
She said goodbye to the shop owner and walked across the street. As soon as he saw her go inside, he turned to the lady.  
"She really loved that ring, eh?"  
"Oh yes, her whole face changed when she put it on." the little old lady smiled at him  
"Right, well, do you gift wrap ma'am"  
She beamed at him, "For you, you handsome young man, I will gift wrap it. Such a lucky lady you have there"  
He nods and flashes a wide smile to the shop owner, “Well she is a very lovely lady indeed”  
A few moments later, with the ring in his pocket, he walked across the street.  
They browsed around the store and she purchased some candles for gifts. They made their way to the restaurant and had lunch. They managed to hit a few more shops and then decided to call it a day.  
As she stood in front of the open car door, she turned to him smiling. "Oh Tuck, this has been the best day. In fact, I can't think of a better time that I have had. Thank you" leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and placed his hand on her back. "darling, it has been the best day for me too."

They arrive back at her place, just as the sun is starting to set. He walks her to her door, his hand on her arm. The feel of his skin on hers giving her goose bumps.  
"Thank you again for such a lovely day" smiling up at him through her dark lashes. "It was a perfect "  
His lips curled into a smile as he stared at her, she was sure those blue grey eyes had been the undoing of many women. She lightly chuckled.  
He leaned in, almost touching her face. She could feel her stomach doing flip flops due to him.  
"Thank you for the most perfect day" his lips sweeping across hers with a feathery kiss.  
She closed her eyes and put her hands on his arm.  
He kissed her softly and slowly as she felt her breath hitch.  
"I'd really like to see you again Anna, for a proper date. Dinner, dancing or a movie if you would like"  
She smiled at him "Oh yes, yes I would like that a lot"  
"May I call you tomorrow?”  
"Yes, yes you can"  
"Alright, I will talk to you then. Goodnight Anna" kissing her once more.  
"Ummm goodnight Tuck" smiling as she turned and put her key in the door.  
She stopped, turning around seeing him watch her go in the house. She grinned and did a little wave to him.  
He grinned, blew her a kiss and got in his car.  
She closed the door behind her and gushed, "Did that really just happen?"  
Fat Albert came around the corner, a grouchy meow came from him  
"Oh Albert" scooping him up and nuzzling his head as he started purring.  
"He was a gentleman. Did you see that? Oh he is splendid" twirling around with Fat Albert in her arms. “Oh Albert, Albert. This deserves a special treat. Tuna Fish for you and ice cream for me.” Setting him down and walking into the kitchen. As she opens the can, Albert glides back and forth between her legs, meowing up at her. “Oh you silly cat, of course you will always be my number one but he’s just, well he’s just…oh you know” setting the plate of tuna on the floor.  
"You'll like him Fat Albert, you really will. " smiling as she dove into her bowl of ice cream


	3. Prince Charming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Anna can think about is Tuck. She's all giddy like a high school girl with a crush on the cutest boy in school. She looks forward to their morning coffee dates and his text messages during the day.  
> When he calls to ask her out on another date, she has to stop herself from dancing around. However, there is nothing like getting a bug to ruin plans.   
> Lucky for her, Tuck is a good caretaker.....

She stood at the sink, watching the sun set as she rinsed her bowl and put it in the dish drain. Fat Albert had finished his treat and was stretched out on the kitchen rug in front of the stove. She smiled when she looked down at him. She made her way down the hallway and stopped to get a wash cloth of out the linen closet; she washed her face and brushed her teeth.   
She pulled her favorite faded flannel pajamas out of the drawer, placing them on the bed. As she was pulling her shirt over her head, the phone rang. She smiled and finished jerking her shirt off, slinging it on the floor. She picked up her phone and grinned,   
“Well good evening handsome”  
He lightly chuckled, “Hey that’s my line”  
She giggled and sighed, “Well I’ve been called many things in my life but handsome is a first”  
He laughed, a full deep belly laugh, “Oi right, I meant hello beautiful. First I wanted to tell you that I really did have a wonderful time with you today. Second, I was wondering if perhaps you would be free Friday night.”  
“Oh thank you Tuck, I had a wonderful time too. Hmmmm, Friday night, why yes I am free. What did you have in mind?”  
“Oh good, well I thought we could go to dinner first, would you prefer a movie afterwards?”  
“Oh that sounds lovely. Yes, a movie is perfect, as long as it isn’t scary, I can’t do those”  
She can hear him chuckle, “Alright, nothing scary, perhaps a comedy?”  
“Sounds perfect”  
“Sweet dreams, goodnight” his voice softer  
“Sweet dreams and goodnight”  
She could hear him hang up and pushed end on her phone. She finished getting undressed and put on her pajamas. As she pulled back the covers and settled in, Fat Albert jumped on the bed and assumed his usual position at the foot. She turned off the lamp, pulled up the covers and fell asleep, with Tuck’s voice still playing in her head.

She awoke the next morning not feeling well, her nose was stuffy and her throat was scratchy, she shook it off as the change in the seasons. She took an allergy pill and got ready for work, stopping to rub Fat Albert on the head before walking out the door. When she walked into work, Becca was already there pounding away on a document. She turned around to greet Anna, “Well how was the British man this morning, dapper as always?”  
She laughed, “He’s just…well he is just fine”  
Becca stared at her, “Normally I would say you have this lovely glow to you lately but Anna, you look like hell. Are you ill?”  
She laughed, “Gosh, do I look that bad?  
“No, No, you just don’t look like you feel well”  
“I think it is the change in seasons, I took an allergy pill, should knock it out.”  
“Alright, just let me know if I can get you anything. Don’t forget you and Elaine have a meeting with Mr. Robinson at 9:30.”  
“Oh thanks, will you let Elaine know I am here? I want to look over this proposal before we meet with him. Would you see if Missy would bring me a cup of hot tea, my throat is kind of scratchy and I don’t want to sound like a dying frog in the meeting” smiling at her. “Thank you Becca”  
Becca smiled at her as she picked up the phone, nodding “Hey Missy, can you bring Anna a cup of your famous tea, she’s a little under the weather. Thanks love”  
Anna walked to her office and opened the door, sitting her purse on the console behind her desk. She noticed there were new flowers on the corner of her desk; she smiled as she picked up the card.   
“Looking most forward to Friday…T”  
She put the card back and picked up the folder for Mr. Robinson and begins to proofread it again, making sure everything was set for their meeting. Becca knocked on the door, carrying a hot glass of tea. “Alright, Missy said this one should do the trick. She added some honey for your throat”  
She smiled up at Becca as she took the cup from her, “Thank you Becca, I hope it does work. I am really starting to feel bad but his meeting is so important”  
Elaine buzzed into her office, “Morning Anna.”  
“Morning Elaine, everything looks good for the meeting”  
“As if there were any doubt Anna, hell you are more through than I am and that is saying a lot. Becca tells me you aren’t feeling well”  
She frowns at Becca, “It will be alright, it is either allergies or a head cold” Becca grins and walks out.  
Elaine clears her throat, “Well either way, after this meeting you need to go home and rest. I am not asking you either”  
She sighs, “Oh alright Elaine. I will go home and rest”  
They have their meeting with Mr. Robinson and by the end of it; she was starting to feel worse. It took everything she had to pick up her purse and work bag. She stopped at the reception desk on her way out, “Becca, I really am feeling worse. Please just go ahead and reschedule my meetings for tomorrow. I am going to take some cold medicine and just stay home tomorrow.”  
“Oh Anna, please get better soon. Don’t worry; I will take care of everything”  
“Thank you, you really are the best”

She made it home and took some over the counter cold medicine. She could tell she was starting to run a fever as she was freezing. She put on her faded pajamas and crawled into bed. Fat Albert assumed his position at the bottom of the bed, curling up and going to sleep. She woke several hours later, disoriented and not sure if it was still day or night. She cracked one eye open and looked over at the clock, it reading 9:13pm. She laid there for a few more minutes, dreading having to get out of bed.   
She threw back the covers and slung her legs over the side, her whole body aching from being sick. She stood up and dug her phone out of her purse. She had missed calls and text messages. She scrolled through seeing both Elaine and Becca had called her to check on her. There were text messages from Tuck  
{txt} Afternoon beautiful, I hope that your day was a good one. I know we are supposed to go out tomorrow but I was wondering if you would like to get a burger after work.   
{txt} Hey, I tried to call you.  
{txt} Anna, are you alright?   
{txt} Hey Anna, Tuck called the office; I let him know you are sick, probably with the plague or something. Feel better soon Becca   
{txt} Oh you poor darling, Becca told me you came home sick. Please let me know if you need anything

She sent him a message back..

{txt} Oh thank you sweetie, I think it might be the flu instead of just allergies. I better cancel our date tomorrow as I don’t want you catching this. It is rather nasty and even after lying down, I feel worse. Can we reschedule for next Friday night?   
Two minutes later, her phone buzzed  
{Txt} Of course darling, I am so sorry that you feel bad. Get plenty of rest and next Friday it is.   
She smiled and set her phone on the nightstand. She made herself a big cup of tea. She sipped a little of the tea and went back to bed.  
She awoke the next morning feeling like she had been run over by a bus. She did manage to get up and take a shower and stood under the hot water to let it soothe her aching muscles.   
She put on fresh pajamas and headed to the living room. She laid on the couch, flipping on the TV, stopping on HGTV. She took some more cold medicine, laid back down, covered up and dozed off.  
She heard someone knocking on the door; she glanced up and saw that she had been sleeping for five hours.   
She slowly got up, wrapping her blanket around her, ‘Hold on, I’m coming” peeping out the hole in the door, “Oh god” trying to smooth her hair down.  
She slowly opened the door and there stood Tuck, with two large bags in his hands.   
“Hey” her voice horse and stuffy from being sick.  
“Oh dear, you poor thing, I’ve brought you an emergency get well soon kit” holding up the bags.  
She stood back and motioned for him to come in, “Please come in, I’m sorry I’m not much company. I feel like complete and utter poo, and I am sure I look like it too”, attempting to smile.  
He walked past her and put the bags down on the coffee table, “Darling to be sick, you are still beautiful” smiling at her.  
“Now, you lie back down and I am going to heat you up something to eat. I bet you haven’t eaten today have you?”   
She shook her head and softly replied, “Well no but I am really not hungry. I just want to sleep and I am whiny and well no, I haven’t eaten”  
He guided her back to the couch, took her blanket from around her shoulders. “Now just lie down” she nodded and plopped on the couch, he covered her with the blanket, tucking it in tight.  
“This good?” he asked, she smiled and nodded “It’s perfect, thank you”  
He handed her one of the bags, “Now this should keep you entertained for a little bit” smiling at her as he picked up the other bag, “Um darling which way is your kitchen?”  
She sat up, pointing “Oh, right through that door, you can’t miss it”   
“Alright, try not to go back to sleep until I get your food ready. You need to eat to keep up your strength”   
She smiled and nodded, “You are so sweet, you really didn’t have to do this and I hope you don’t catch it”  
“Oh now petal, I wanted to do it and no worries, I should be just fine” as he walked towards the kitchen.  
She took the bag and peeked inside, smiling. She started pulling things out, four magazines a mix of gossip and home improvement ones, cough drops, Kleenex with the lotion in them, suckers with smiley faces, a coloring book and crayons to which she laughed at.   
She called out to him, “Oh sweetie, this is all so lovely, especially the crayons and coloring books. My mom used to bring me these when I was sick as a little girl”  
“Ahhh, I am glad you like them. I just wanted to give you something to cheer you up.”  
He came out of the kitchen carrying a tray; he brought it over to her and sat it in her lap.  
There was huge bowl of what she was sure was chicken soup, a bottle of apple juice, crackers, and a small vase with a pink rose in it. She beamed at him, “Oh Tuck, this is just so lovely, really”  
He smiled at her as he sat on the edge of the couch, “I can’t take credit for the soup, I got it at the deli but it is very good and the broth will help”  
She picked up her spoon, blowing on the soup to cool it off. The warm liquid soothing her sore throat and warming her up from the chills. “I can’t taste it but I am sure it is delicious” faintly smiling at him.  
She finished half of it and put her spoon down on the tray, “That’s all I can manage, thank you again” He smiled at her as he picked up the tray, “You’re most welcome, I am just glad you ate that much. Can I get you anything else love?” She nodded her head, “No, I’m fine, I still have my juice” pointing at the bottle on the table. She could hear him washing the dishes in the kitchen, calling out to him “You don’t have to do that, I can get it later”  
“Nonsense, you need your rest” he said as he came around the corner. She moved her feet and pointed to the end of the couch and he sat down. “You’ve already done so much and I hate to ask you for another favor.”  
He smiled sweetly at her, “What is it darling?”  
“There is a quilt on the end of my bed, would you mind to get it for me. I just don’t have the energy to get up. My bedroom is down the hall on the right” He stood up, “Of course I will, be right back”, he makes his way down the hallway, turning into her bedroom. He looks around her room, admiring that it wasn’t too feminine. He walked over to the bed and picked up the quilt, turning around he stops as he sees pictures on top of her chest of drawers. He takes a quick peek at them, seeing that she appears to be close to her family and thinking how lucky she is to have one. He walks out and heads back to the living room. Her eyes are half closed as he gently lays the quilt across her lap. She stirs, “Oh thank you. I’m going to watch a movie, do you want to stay a little while longer?” her eyes pleading with him.  
He nods, “Yes, yes I would” as he sits down. He lays his arm across the back of the couch, scooting closer to her. “Come here petal”  
She scoots over next to him, putting her head on his shoulder smiling. He put his lips to her forehead, kissing softly. “Oh dear, I believe you have a fever. Poor poppet” moving his hand to thread his fingers in her hair as she softly moaned with contentment. “Mmmm, feels good”, her voice sounding sleepy.  
She could feel her eyes getting heavy as he continued to lightly play with her hair, and his body heat radiated to her. She drifted off into a cold medicine induced sleep.   
She woke up a couple hours later, smiling when she looked up and saw that he had put his head back and fallen asleep too, still holding her. She sat up and he stirred, stretching. “I guess I was as tired as you. “ She smiled at him, “Thank you for taking care of me, it means a lot and was so sweet of you.” He leaned in and kissed her forehead, “Anytime darling. In fact, I am bringing you soup tomorrow too.”  
“You don’t have to do that Tuck, really. Today was more than enough.”  
His face turned serious, “Well, I’m still bringing you soup tomorrow. Now, let’s get you into bed. You will sleep better there.”  
She smiled and stood up, unable to fight him. Her head started spinning and she stumbled, he quickly caught her by her elbow. “Oh boy, I guess I do need to lie back down. This medicine has me a little loopy” she says softly. He scoops her up, “Here, let me help you” walking down the hall as she lays her head on his shoulder, smiling. He gently lays her on the bed; she smiles up faintly at him. He can’t help but be concerned as she is so pale and looks so frail. “I’ll be right back” turning the corner out the door. He comes back a few seconds later carrying her quilt, gently covering her up with it. He walks into her bathroom, opens the medicine cabinet and finds a thermometer. He sits down gently on the bed, bringing it close to her mouth. “We need to find out how high your fever is, open up” she nods and lets him stick it under her tongue. He looks at his watch and a few minutes later he takes it out and looks at it, whistling through his teeth. “Well, what is it?”  
“It’s kind of high, 102.5. We need to get it to break” He reaches over and takes the advil off the nightstand, opens the bottle and hands her two pills along with her glass of water. She takes them and hands him back the glass. He gets up and goes back to the bathroom, opening the cabinet and taking out a washcloth, turning on the tap and running it underneath, then squeezing out the excess water. He walks back and leans down putting the cool rag on her head. He brushes her hair back with his finger and strokes her cheek, “Go to sleep. I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.”  
“You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine.”  
“I’m not going anywhere until I make sure that fever has broken. Now go to sleep” his tone a little harsher. She is too weak to fight him and just nods. “Make yourself at home” she mumbles as she drifts off to sleep. He watches her for a few minutes then heads back to the living room, sitting on the couch, kicking off his shoes and picking up the remote. He flips on the tv and surfs the channels, finding a nature program and begins watching it. He slumps down and adjusts himself, getting comfortable. The last thing he remembers is something about how the whales attract each other with sounds underwater.


End file.
